eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 66 - Theon VI
Theon VI ist das sechsundsechzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Theon Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Maester Luwin versucht ein letztes Mal vergeblich, Theon Graufreud zur Aufgabe zu zwingen, als die ersten Kundschafter von Ser Rodrik Cassels Heer vor Winterfell erscheinen. Theon ignoriert die Ratschläge und stellt die restlichen Eisenmänner vor die Wahl, mit ihm zu kämpfen oder zu fliehen. Anschließend bleiben ihm 17 Männer. Er trifft sich allein in Winterdorf mit Ser Rodrik und Cley Cerwin zu Verhandlungen, die aber erfolglos bleiben: Theon droht damit, Beth Cassel zu hängen, wenn Ser Rodrik nicht abzieht, was dieser aber nicht tun kann. Den restlichen Tag grübelt Theon über seine nächsten Schritte nach, bis Ramsay Schnee, der sich bisher als Stinker ausgegeben hat, mit 600 Bolton-Männern erscheint und das Heer der Nordmänner in der Schlacht von Winterfell überrascht und zerschlägt. Erleichtert öffnet Theon den Boltons die Tore der Burg, doch dann werden auch die Eisenmänner Opfer der Boltons in der Plünderung von Winterfell. Synopsis Ser Rodriks Heer rückt an Maester Luwin erscheint in Theon Graufreuds Kammer, als die ersten Kundschafter des Heeres von Ser Rodrik Cassel vor den Mauern von Winterfell auftauchen und erklärt ihm, dass er aufgeben müsse. Theon sitzt nach einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht vor seinem Frühstück und bekommt keinen Bissen herunter. Vögel sind zu König Balon Graufreud und zu Victarion Graufreud geschickt worden, es gab aber keine Antwort. Theon ist der Meinung, dass Luwin nur seinen Tod wolle, auch wenn der Maester beteuert, dass er durch seinen Eid dem Reich und der Burg zu Treue verpflichtet sei. Sein Vater hätte ihm schon längst Verstärkung geschickt, wenn er denn wollte. Theon entgegnet, dass die Nordmänner nicht in den Süden ziehen können, solange er Winterfell halte, und das könne er zur Not ein ganzes Jahr dank des Proviants in der Burg. Auch als Luwin hervorbringt, dass es keine Belagerung geben werde, weil sie sich nicht gegen Hundert Leitern und Seile gleichzeitig wehren können, sieht Theon keinen Ausweg darin, sich zu ergeben. Theon ignoriert alle Ratschläge des Maesters und weist ihn an, nach Lorren und Wex Peik zu schicken und die Garnison im Hof zu versammeln. Die kleine Schar wirkt verloren auf dem Hof. Dort verkündet Theon, dass Ser Rodrik Cassel noch vor der Nacht ankommen werde. Er beabsichtige nicht, aufzugeben, und werde die Burg verteidigen oder sterben. Er zieht mit seinem Schwert eine Linie im Dreck und sagt, dass jeder, der mit ihm kämpfen will, über diese Linie treten soll. Zunächst bewegt sich niemand, Urzen scharrt mit den Füßen, Dykk Harlau spuckt auf den Boden, und Endehar und die anderen bewegen sich gar nicht. Einen Moment lang wundert sich Theon, warum er überhaupt auf Unterstützung gehofft hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihn genauso wie seine Schwester enttäuscht, und am Ende sogar Stinker. Dann schreitet Wex Peik als Erster über die Linie, und es folgen folgen Lorren und siebzehn weitere Männer, und darunter der Rote Rolf, Kromm, Werlag, Tymor und seine Brüder, Ulf der Üble, Harrag, vier Harlau-Männer, zwei Botlins und Kenned der Wal. Zu denen, die sich weigern, gehören Urzen, Stygg und die zehn Männer, die Asha Graufreud in der Burg zurückgelassen hat. Theon schickt sie zurück nach Tiefwald Motte und wünscht ihnen Glück. Theon schickt die Männer zurück auf die Mauern und rüstet sich für die Schlacht. Lorren tritt zu ihm. Theon fragt nach einer bestimmten Schlinge und Lorren meint, sie sei bereit, er würde aber lieber am Burggraben kämpfen wie ein Eisenmann. Dann geht er auf den Wachturm am Südostende der Burg, um die Armee der Nordmänner unter Augenschein zu nehmen. Es sind mindestens 1000 Soldaten, darunter Katapulte und Skorpione. Das Heer schwärmt aus und umzingelt die Burg. Es sind vor allem Männer von Haus Cerwyn, Haus Tallhart und Haus Manderly, daneben in geringerer Anzahl Männer aus Haus Flint, Haus Karstark und Haus Hornwald. Er sieht keine Banner von Haus Glauer, Haus Umber oder Haus Bolton, und er versucht, sich Mut zu machen. Cley Cerwyn reitet vor, um zu verkünden, dass Ser Rodrik mit Theon dem Abtrünnigen verhandeln wolle. Als er hinausreiten will, fragt ihn Lorren erneut, ob er tatsächlich das Mädchen als Druckmittel einsetzen wolle, und als Theon das bejaht, erkennt er an Lorrens Blick, dass auch er sich von ihm abgewandt hat. Theon verhandelt mit Ser Rodrik Theon sattelt Lächler und reitet an Gage und einigen anderen vorbei, die ihn aus der Ferne mit hasserfülltem Blick beobachten. Vor der Burg reitet er zum Marktplatz in Winterdorf, wo Cley und Ser Rodrik auf Theon warten. Rodrick bedauert, dass man Theon 10 Jahre lang in Winterfell als Mündel großgezogen habe, wie einen Sohn, und in der Kriegskunst und in anderen Dingen erzogen habe. Ser Rodrik erklärt, dass er zwei Forderungen habe: Winterfell und Theons Kopf. Denjenigen Männern, die mit der Ermordung der Jungen nichts zu tun gehabt haben, bietet er die Freiheit an. Theon soll sich vor Robb Stark verantworten, wenn dieser wieder in den Norden komme. Theon erwidert seine eigenen Bedingungen: Ser Rodriks Armee soll bis zum Abend verschwinden und König Balon sowie ihm die Treue schwören. Als Cley Cerwin ungläubig fragt, ob Theon noch bei Verstand sei, hebt Theon die Faust zum Signal, und Lorren bringt Beth Cassel auf die Mauer mit einer Schlinge um ihren Hals. Rodrik bebt vor Wut und bietet sein Leben gegen das seiner Tochter, doch darauf geht Theon nicht ein. Er erklärt, dass Ser Rodriks Armee bis Sonnenuntergang verschwunden sein muss oder Beth wird hängen. Jeder weitere Sonnenauf- oder untergang werde einen weiteren Toten bringen. Theon reitet zur Burg zurück, zunächst langsam, doch dann immer schneller, als er über die vielen Bogenschützen in seinem Rücken nachdenkt. Schweißgebadet gibt er sein Pferd ab und zieht sich auf sein Zimmer zurück. Er denkt den ganzen Tag über sein Schicksal nach, denn ihm ist klar, dass Ser Rodrik angreifen muss, auch wenn er damit seine Tochter verliert. Er fühlt eine Ungerechtigkeit, als er an die Schlacht im Wisperwald denkt, als er neben Robb geritten ist, und er sehnt sich nach Gnade, weil er Angst spürt. Er geht in den Hof, trinkt noch mehr Wein und schießt mit dem Bogen auf eine Zielscheibe. Dabei denkt er an den Vorfall im Wolfswald, als er Brandon Stark das Leben gerettet hatte''siehe:'' I-Bran V.. Die Sonne zieht immer längere Schatten, und Theon fühlt, wie er seinen Drohungen Taten sprechen lassen muss. Plötzlich erscheint Luwin und meint, wenn er 100 Bogenschützen wie ihn selbst hätte, könne er die Burg vielleicht tatsächlich halten. Theon droht Luwin, er werde ihn erschießen, und er wolle dessen Ratschläge nicht mehr hören, aber Luwin bleibt hartnäckig. Er erklärt ihm, seine letzte Hoffnung sei die Nachtwache. Das bringt Theon tatsächlich zum Grübeln: er denkt an Benjen Stark und Jon Schnee, und er träumt schon davon, Lord Kommandant werden zu können. In Ostwacht an der See könnte er ein Schiff befehligen und Jenseits der Mauer jagen können. Die Schlacht von Winterfell Dann erscheint Kromm und berichtet aufgeregt, dass Ser Rodriks Armee von einigen Hundert Bolton-Männern angegriffen werde. Theon sieht vom Wehrgang aus, wie die neue Streitmacht die Armee Ser Rodriks in Stücke schlägt. Es gibt keinerlei Schlachtordnung, vielmehr hat die neu angekommene Armee die von Ser Rodrik völlig überrascht. Immer wieder werden sie daran gehindert, sich zwischen den Häusern neu zu formieren. Theon erzählt Lorren, dass die Dothraki daran glaubten, dass die Sterne die Geister der tapferen Toten seien, etwas, dass Luwin ihm einst beigebracht hatte. Rauch und Dunkelheit breiten sich aus, und es wird schwieriger, dem Geschehen zu folgen. Schließlich werden die Hornstöße und das Klirren der Schwerter weniger und eine Kolonne Berittener erscheint vor dem Tor. Die Plünderung von Winterfell Spät am Abend erscheint ein Ritter mit schwarzer Rüstung und rotem Helm am Tor und präsentiert die Leichen von Ser Rodrik, Cley Cerwyn und Leobald Tallhart. Luwin lässt einen wortlosen Schrei los und fällt vor Schmerz auf die Knie. Theon ist erleichtert und lässt den Ritter und sein Heer in die Burg. Theon, Luwin und Lorren steigen hinunter in den Hof. Der Ritter berichtet, dass er etwa 20-30 Männer verloren habe. Als Theon erwidert, dass Ser Rodrik ihnen fünf zu eins überlegen war, erzählt der Ritter, dass sie sie für Freunde gehalten hätten, und als Ser Rodrik ihm die Hand reichen wollte, habe er ihm den halben Arm abgehauen, bevor er ihm sein Gesicht gezeigt habe. Mit diesem Worten nimmt er auch jetzt den Helm vom Kopf, und Theon glaubt, Stinker zu erkennen, doch Ramsay Schnee erklärt ihm, dass der wahre Stinker schon länger tot sei: er ist gestorben, als Ser Rodriks kleines Heer nach Grauenstein kam, und wo er gefangen genommen wurde. Sie waren weit ausgeritten, um ein Mädchen zu jagen, und nachdem sie tot war, ist der echte Stinker über sie hergefallen. Ramsay aber habe die nahenden Pferde bemerkt und ihm seine Kleider und seinen Siegelring gegeben und ihn mit dem Pferd losgeschickt, um Hilfe zu holen. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Grauenstein habe ihn dann ein Pfeil in den Rücken getroffen. Er selbst habe sich in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Kot des toten Mädchens eingerieben und sei gefangen genommen und nach Winterfell gebracht worden. Dann fordert er das Mädchen, dass ihm laut seiner Vereinbahrung mit Theon zustünde, wenn er 200 Männer zusammenbringe. Theon will Harrag losschicken, um Palla zu holen, aber Ramsay fordert nun Kyra. Als Theon ihn maßregeln will, erklärt ihm Ramsay, dass er kein Schnee sei, so wie ihn schon Donella Hornwald genannt hat, bevor diese ihre Finger essen musste, sonder ein Bolton, und er schlägt Theon mit seiner gepanzerten Hand ins Gesicht, sodass sein Wangenknochen bricht. Die restlichen Bolton-Männer strömen in die Burg. Theon sieht, wie Rolfe und Kenned niedergemacht werden, dann auch Lorren und Ulf. Maester Luwin will zu ihm kommen, wird aber von einem Berittenen mit einem Speer niedergeritten. Die Dächer werden angezündet, und Theon hört Ramsay brüllen, dass man die Freys verschonen und den Rest verbrennen solle. Das Letzte, was Theon sieht, ist Lächler, dessen Mähne brennt, wie er sich den Weg aus dem Stall freitritt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 38